Currently, in a process of measuring blood pressure of a human body, a mercury sphygmomanometer or an electronic sphygmomanometer is usually adopted to measure the blood pressure. In these two blood pressure measuring approaches, a cuff on the sphygmomanometer is needed to make contact with an arm of the human body to complete the blood pressure measurement. However, when the cuff makes contact with the arm, the accuracy of the measurement result may be low.